


Overcoming

by whatiathisworld45



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bella deals with things in a healthier way, Counselling, Fluff and Angst, Talking is good people, becoming stronger, phoenix arising from the ashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiathisworld45/pseuds/whatiathisworld45
Summary: Bella is left puzzled in the forest - Edward has obviously just left for a moment, right? He'll be right back. Back any minute now.Any minute now....Until he isn't and Bella is left to acknowledge the truth that maybe he won't be back. The painful truth devastates her but she is a phoenix and will not burn. Instead, she will rise. This is the story of Bella Swan, and how she puts herself back together, rather than relying on a man to do so
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have only ever written a couple of fan fics before so I am very nervous about posting it. I hope you like it! Kudos or comments would be sincerely welcome.

“This is not something that I think I can overcome,” she whispered, hating herself for saying it but knowing that she had to. Because she was telling him the truth. Just as he had stood there in the forest and told her the truth – what he said was the truth anyway – so she now needed to tell him. She scrunched her eyes tight, seeing the look on that perfect face the day that he le-  
That he had le -

*********  
Dazed, she swayed on the spot, unable to comprehend what had been said to her. What Edward had said, just moments ago, before he had….stepped away for a moment. She couldn’t bring herself to say what he had done; perhaps if she didn’t say the words, it would not have happened. This could all be a mistake – a bad joke perhaps, and at any moment now, Emmett would burst into the forest, laughing at the expression on her face. She looked around blindly for Edward’s bear-like brother, expecting him to come crashing out of the undergrowth and whooping with laughter at this oh-so-funny joke, his other brother Jasper chuckling as he followed them. But there was only silence.  
She noticed in a disinterested way that the light was dimming. Unable to process why, she cast about once more for Edward’s marble-perfect form, which was surely waiting to extend a hand to her and to walk her home safely. To come into the house that she shared with Charlie (Dad, I must remember to call him Dad, she reminded herself) where she would cook dinner whilst he watched, laughing over something Emmett had said, or idly chat about the latest book Bella was reading. Once he had officially “left” for the evening, she would race upstairs to her bedroom, where he would be waiting for her once again. Waiting. Yes, he would be waiting for her. He always was. Why would today be any different?  
Frowning, she considered this as she measured her current circumstances. She was standing in the forest and it was starting to get cold and she longed for the warmth of her house. Edward wasn’t there, which she could not immediately account for - perhaps he had forgotten to tell her he needed to slip away, to hunt or to spend time with his family? That would be why he had stepped out briefly after their walk, but he would be in her room waiting when she returned. He always would, she reassured herself. Was he not utterly devoted to her? This summer had been incredible – they had spent every day together, and Bella had never been so happy. He would be waiting. The alternative was so horrifying that she could not bring herself to contemplate it and it was this thought that froze her to the spot, as though the trees around her had spread the roots to her feet and she could no longer move freely; she was as one with these everlasting sentinels, whose watchful gaze towered over her. She simply refused to acknowledge the concept that he would be parted from her.  
Slowly, other sensations floated past her. She was cold – well, she often was cold when she was with Edward, given their different body temperatures – she felt things against her and she noted disinterestedly that she was now lying on the floor – well, she did not care what she laid against as long as she had Edward. And she did. He was here. He had not le-


	2. Chapter Two

“Bella?” came her father’s gruff voice. He was standing in her doorway, one hand pressed tightly into a fist as it rested on his hip. This was the only outward sign of his anger – but Bella felt the flames of his suppressed anger lick at her body, burning into her skin. She could understand that Charlie (Dad, Dad she chanted to herself) was angry but really, it wasn’t anything she could fix. Maybe she was a little different, she admitted, a little vague and not quite herself but that would be easily fixed once Edward returned to her. This hunting trip of his was taking a little longer than she expected, but then again she couldn’t say how long it really should take, having never accompanied them herself. 

At the loud clearing of her father’s throat, she realised that she had not answered him.

“Yes, Dad?” she asked belatedly, nodding her head encouragingly at him. He sighed. 

“Bella…you must know by now,” he said bluntly, staring at her. There was as slight tinge to his cheeks, brought on by the necessity of having a conversation with his teenage daughter about feelings. She stared nonplussed at him. Noting her incomprehension, he sighed and shifted position awkwardly, moving to sit beside her on the bed. The springs groaned as his weight was added to them, and Bella scootched over slightly to allow him some room. 

“He’s not coming back,” Charlie said, sympathy colouring his tone. 

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

No. He was just…busy. Hunting. Lots of hunting. Perhaps with his brothers, which would keep him longer than he might usually take.   
Oblivious to Bella’s internal conversation, Charlie was continuing with his speech.

“….and when that happened, I thought I would never recover. But I did. It is possible, honey, but you have to want it….”

Bella mentally shook her head. He had never liked Edward, had never trusted him since the incident in Phoenix but there was little she could do about that. It’s not as if she could tell him the truth – that she had fled Forks with her new vampire family with a sadistic vampire on her tail, and her resulting injuries were as a result of his luring her to him under the guise of harming her mother. She fidgeted with the bedcovers, crunching them in her hands and smoothing them out repeatedly. 

“….What do you think?” he finished, looking at her expectantly. Having no idea what he had suggested, she nodded in what she hoped was a cheerful manner and added an interested-sounding “Mmmm,” to back it up. He seemed to appreciate this, and awkwardly clasped her shoulder before standing and leaving the room. She heard the pop of a beer bottle top downstairs and the loud sounds of a sports game being turned on; he was apparently satisfied after talking with her, which would normally be a good thing, but unfortunately she had no idea what he had said, or what she had actually agreed to. 

So long as Edward could come, it would be fine. He’d be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first Twilight FanFiction and I would absolutely love it if you could comment. Let me know what you think, good or bad - constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
